TL and KA
by Meong the Lovely Cat
Summary: Some stories about Tsukimori Len and Kaji Aoi about their relationship.
1. Birthday Present

Note : I don't own La Corda d'Oro and if you like this story, please review.

-Birthday Present-

"Tsukimori-kun—!!!" in a peaceful morning, Tsukimori Len, the blue haired violinist bothered by the calling from the annoying Regular Department student, Hino Kahoko.

Tsukimori tried to act as if he didn't hear Kahoko's voice neither her annoying act by walked away and headed to the school building.

Right before Tsukimori entered the school building…

"Wait, Tsukimori-kun. Hino's calling you," Kaji who stood before the door to the school building, stopped Tsukimori before he can enter the school building.

Tsukimori glared at Kaji with a 'pissed of' stare. He couldn't help but to felt angry because of the act of the annoying blonde teen.

"What?" asked Tsukimori to Kahoko, coldly.

"Well, uh…" Kahoko tried to say something.

"If you don't have anything to say—"

"N-no, it's—"

Again, Kahoko tried to say something but, she couldn't because of Kaji whom stood beside her.

"Don't mind me. I'll go to the class first," Kaji realized something and decided to go to the class first.

"Sorry, Kaji-kun," Kahoko apologized.

"Don't worry. Then, see you in the class," said Kaji before he walk away.

After Kaji went in to the building and left Tsukimori with Kahoko…

"Tsukimori-kun,"

"…?"

"Please accompany me for a shopping after school!" begged Kahoko.

"Huh?"

Before Tsukimori can understand what Kahoko was saying, the school has ended and he has accompanied the red haired girl to a clothes store.

"Tsukimori-kun, which do you think is better? This one or this one?" asked Kahoko while showing two kind of scarf to Tsukimori.

"… It's same," answered Tsukimori.

"Then how about this one?" asked Kahoko again.

"……………. I already said that whichever clothes you choose is same in my eyes," answered Tsukimori angrily after a long pause.

"Eeeh—?! How can?! Why?!" asked Kahoko unbelievable.

"You asked me 'why'? It's because those scarf have a same color (which is blue). So, it won't make any difference even though the model is different!" answered Tsukimori hastily.

"Is that so? In my opinion they have many differences though,"

"Then, why don't you choose it by yourself?" asked Tsukimori angrily.

"But—"

"In the first place, you can do this alone or ask 'him' to accompany you, right?" asked Tsukimori coldly.

"…'him'?" asked Kahoko clueless.

"Kaji Aoi," answered Tsukimori shortly.

"Kaji-kun?" asked Kahoko again. Tsukimori silenced and won't say anything.

"If it's about Kaji-kun, it's not good,"

"Why? Are you intending to give him a present or else?"

"Yes. That's why this cannot be done with him," answered Kahoko shortly after Tsukimori asked her. Tsukimori silenced in surprise.

"… tomorrow is his birthday and I want to give him a surprise," Kahoko continued.

"Because I want to give him a surprise, I try to find a perfect present for him."

"Yesterday, I asked Hihara-senpai and Tsuchiura-kun to help me choose a present for Kaji-kun but, they couldn't. So—"

"You came and asked me to?"

"Yes. Sorry if this bothering you," Kahoko apologized.

"…It's okay. It's not like I have another schedule now,"

"I promise to make it quick, so—"

"… The first one,"

"Huh?"

"I think your first choice is the best among them," Tsukimori continued.

"You mean the first scarf?"

"Yes. Because you promised me to make it quick, how about you take it to the cashier **now**?" asked Tsukimori softly.

"You're right. Thanks Tsukimori-kun!" after Kahoko shaking Tsukimori with her two hands, she ran to the cashier and left Tsukimori who only can sigh behind.

While Kahoko paying the present she going to buy, Tsukimori saw a CD store across the street.

Twenty minutes later…

"Sorry if I'm taking so long, Tsukimori-kun. Huh?" Kahoko who couldn't find Tsukimori anywhere, looked around the store and she still didn't find him.

"Geez, he said to make it quick and now where did he go?" mumbled Kahoko angry.

"Huh?" accidentally, Kahoko saw Tsukimori in the CD store across the street.

In the CD store…

"……………" Tsukimori silenced while he choosing a CD.

'What am I doing here?' he asked to himself.

"Classic Music Collection, huh?" from behind, Kahoko commented about the music Tsukimori chose. Tsukimori startled and looked at Kahoko in surprised.

"Are you choosing CDs for Kaji-kun's present?" asked Kahoko bluntly.

Tsukimori silenced and stepped back. He didn't answer and walked to the cashier after he took two random CDs.

"Ah, wait, Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko ran after Tsukimori and head back to home after.

The next day…

Tsukimori sighed in the music room alone. He looked at the CDs he bought yesterday.

'What am I going to do with these CDs? If I remember it correctly, I already have them at home,' thought Tsukimori in confusion.

He sighed then he wrapped the CDs again.

'Should I give it to **him**? Today is his birthday anyway,'

Tsukimori stared at the CDs hardly before he packed his violin into the violin case. He sighed again and looked outside the music room.

'Hino?' Tsukimori saw Kahoko approached Kaji.

Tsukimori forgot about his violin and opened the door to see a scene of Kaji who looked so happy with the present he had from Kahoko.

After Kahoko left, Kaji looked at Tsukimori. It seems he realized Tsukimori's existence there.

"Hi, Tsukimori-kun. What are you doing here?" asked Kaji friendly.

"…………." Tsukimori didn't answer.

"Tsukimori-kun?" called Kaji again.

Tsukimori looked at the blue scarf he had from Kahoko.

"That's…" Tsukimori whispered.

"This? It's a present from Hino-san," answered Kaji happily.

"………….." Tsukimori silenced again. His hand which held the wrapped CDs trembled.

"What's the matter Tsukimori-kun? You look pale, are you alright?" asked Kaji worried. Kaji tried to touch Tsukimori's head but…

"... It's not your business," Tsukimori pushed Kaji's hand away.

Tsukimori walked away and Kaji stopped him by holding his cold hand.

"Of course it's my business! How can I leave you sick like this?! If you sick, you can't play your violin well and it'll bother me!!" shouted Kaji.

"Even its bother you, it doesn't really matter to me," replied Tsukimori coldly.

"Of course this really matter for you! Are you stupid enough to look down at music like that?" asked Kaji angrily.

Tsukimori silenced and gave Kaji no reaction.

"It's not like you, Tsukimori-kun," whispered Kaji with a painful looks.

Tsukimori glared at Kaji. He's really mad now. He didn't know what the reason but, he only knew that he's really angry to Kaji's words.

"What did you know about me?" asked Tsukimori with his sarcastic tone.

"Huh?"

"You knew **nothing** about me, so don't said something like you know everything about me. It's—"

"Disgusting," Tsukimori continued.

Tsukimori's last word confused the blonde teen.

"What do you mean Tsukimori-kun? I'm just—"

Before Kaji could finish his words, his lips have locked by Tsukimori's soft and warm lips.

For a moment, Kaji couldn't think about anything. His mind went blank. He couldn't push or pull Tsukimori and only standing like an idiot does.

Seconds later, Tsukimori separated his lips from Kaji. He touched his lips and gripped his hand.

"Is music really important to you?" asked Tsukimori in despair.

Then, he walked away and left Kaji who still hasn't recovered from his shock.

After Tsukimori has left from his sight, Kaji recovered from his shock and touched his lips with a blushing face.

'H-h-he kissed me?!' thought Kaji still in his confusion. He leaned on the wall and touched his lips again.

"But, his lips are soft and… warm," Kaji mumbled when he remembered about Tsukimori's kiss.

'W-what am I thinking? It's better if I stop thinking about it,' shouted Kaji in his mind.

"Hm…?"

"… CDs?" mumbled Kaji after he took Tsukimori's fallen CDs.

The school bell rung and means the school has ended. Tsukimori went to the music room to pick up his violin that he forgot to bring it along after he met Kaji.

When he opened the music room, he found Kaji was sleeping next to the window.

Silently, Tsukimori walked to where his violin is. He looked at Kaji for a while.

"............" Tsukimori touched his lips then he tried to forget about the incident between him and Kaji.

Tsukimori brought his violin and turned away. Before he could exit from the music room, Kaji woke up from his slumber.

"Nn…? Tsukimori-kun?" he called.

Tsukimori stopped his step and stay silence in front of the door.

"I've waited for you. Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Kaji cheerfully, pretend like there's nothing happened between them.

"…………." Tsukimori silenced and touched the door knob, tried to open the door and leave.

"Wait Tsukimori-kun, I want to return something to you," Kaji remembered something and took the wrapped CDs.

"This was yours, right? I asked Hino-san if this was her but, she said that this was yours," Kaji continued.

Tsukimori silenced for a while and didn't want to accept the CDs back.

"I don't need it anymore. Just throw it away," finally, Tsukimori replied.

"But—"

"If I said to throw it away, just throw it away!" shouted Tsukimori.

Both Tsukimori and Kaji silenced in the quiet music room. They didn't know and didn't want to worsen the situation by their words.

"… If…" Tsukimori whispered.

"If you've done your business with me, I'll take my leave," he continued and opened the door.

"W-wait!" Kaji held Tsukimori's hand and stopped him from exiting the music room.

"What?" with a flat tone, Tsukimori asked.

"This," Kaji wrapped his new scarf around Tsukimori's neck.

"I-I thought your hand so cold so, I worried you'll catch a cold if you walk home like that," said Kaji hesitantly.

"I don't need this. Besides, it was Hino's present, right?" Tsukimori tried to loosen the scarf.

"It was. I know that giving her present to you is bad but, I think that this scarf suits you better than me," Kaji replied.

"In the first place, I like blue because I thought blue suits you perfectly. I never thought that Hino-san would buy a blue scarf for me," he continued.

Tsukimori looked at Kaji in disbelief. He can't believe his hearing and thought that he misheard about something.

"Blue… suits me?" he tried to ask.

"Yes, it suits you completely," answered Kaji honest.

"Ah, about these CDs, can I have it?" asked Kaji bluntly.

"Do as you wish," answered Tsukimori flatly.

"Thank you. Then, I'll make sure to give you a present for your birthday next year, today is my birthday anyway," Kaji replied positively.

"I don't need any present," said Tsukimori hastily.

"Is that so? Then, how about I'll walk you home now?" Kaji added.

"I don't need it either. If you want to walk someone home, go and ask some girls to accompany you," Tsukimori replied coldly. He opened the door and exits the music room.

Kaji, who left alone in the quiet music room, smiled to himself and looked at the CDs he got from Tsukimori.

'A birthday and classic music CDs as the birthday present, I thought it's not a bad idea,' thought Kaji happily. Though he doesn't know what would happen next, he was sure that now, he's living in bliss.

***

Special note : I specially made this fic for my parents birthday (10th June and 11th June) and also my little sis birthday (12th June). I hope you like this fic and thank you for reading my fic.


	2. Unforgettable Christmas

Note : I don't own La Corda d'Oro but if you like this fic please review.

-Unforgettable Christmas Night-

"…………………………" a long pause in silence. Tsukimori couldn't help but think that the God has played a prank to him.

"Tsukimori-kun? Thank goodness, I didn't see the wrong person," said Kaji relieved.

'This is the worst Christmas present I ever had,' thought Tsukimori while cursing himself for coming to that accessories store.

"What are you doing here, Tsukimori-kun? Buying present?" asked Kaji curiously.

'It's obvious that I'm coming here for a present for my mom, this idiot,' cursed Tsukimori inside his mind.

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"I think I'll go to the next store. See you—" Tsukimori tried to escape from Kaji's sight but…

"If you don't mind, may I go with you?" asked Kaji while holding Tsukimori's hand.

Tsukimori silenced and sighed. He knew that… he can't escape **now**.

An hour and a couple minutes later…

"Thanks for your help, Tsukimori-kun. Because of you, now I can get the most wonderful present for my mom," said Kaji cheerfully.

"It's not something that you should feel thankful for," replied Tsukimori coldly.

"But, I'm really grateful for your help, you know?"

"That's why—"

"I'm really satisfied with the present you've chosen."

"Also, I'm really happy that you're here and accompany me,"

Tsukimori silenced and blushed a bit because of Kaji's blunt words. Then, Tsukimori bit his lips and tried to walk away.

"Hey, Tsukimori-kun, where are you going?" asked Kaji, following Tsukimori's steps.

"Going home," answered Tsukimori hastily, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Going home? But, the illumination just going to start, why don't we watch the illumination together, before we go back?"

"… If you want to watch, watch it yourself," replied Tsukimori back.

"But, I want to watch the illumination with you, Tsukimori-kun,"

"I won't go. I'm going home,"

Tsukimori walked faster. Kaji followed him and never let Tsukimori gone from his sight.

"… Why are you following me?" asked Tsukimori after awhile.

"Because I want to walk you home," answered Kaji bluntly.

"I don't need anyone to walk me home," said Tsukimori coldly.

"But I want to walk you home," replied Kaji.

Tsukimori silenced and didn't want to counter Kaji's words.

Minutes later…

"Quit following me. Are you trying to follow me into my house?" asked Tsukimori without looking back.

"So this is your house?" asked Kaji, smiling.

"Yes, it is and now you can go home or anywhere you want,"

"…?? Why??"

"You asked me 'why'? You've walked me home and now, you didn't have any business with me again. So, what's the point of staying here?" asked Tsukimori with a cold tone.

"Hmm, you have a point. I don't have any reason to stay here. But..."

"…?"

"If I said that I still have a business, may I stay here?"

"What—?"

"I still have something I want to do. If you asked me 'what's the point of staying here', maybe **that** was the answer,"

Tsukimori silenced and couldn't say anything. When he felt Kaji's hand touched his hand, his hand stiffened and his mind went blank. Tsukimori was too afraid to looking back. He didn't know why but, he didn't want to show his nervousness and worsen the situation with his **sarcastic** words.

"Your hand is so cold," whispered Kaji.

Tsukimori's heart beat faster and he couldn't do anything besides feels the warmth of Kaji's hand, which holding his hand completely.

"… Tsukimori-kun, please look at me. I want to see your face," whispered Kaji on Tsukimori's ear.

Tsukimori felt his body going numb and can't think any way to escape from the blonde's grasp.

"Tsukimori-kun," again, Kaji called the blue haired violinist's name.

For the third time, there's no answer from the fellow teen.

Kaji watched Tsukimori's back and touched Tsukimori's cheek from behind. He made Tsukimori looked at him and when he can see the violinist's face, he kissed Tsukimori's cheek softly.

Tsukimori froze in shock and Kaji continue to Tsukimori's lips.

Seconds later, their lips separated and Kaji released Tsukimori from his embrace.

"That was my reason to stay here, I think," whispered Kaji while smiling to Tsukimori.

After Tsukimori heard those words, his face turned red and he pushed Kaji away.

"Don't joke with me," said Tsukimori angrily, with his red face. Then, he walked into his house, left Kaji who still standing in silence.

Kaji was too shocked. He never thought that Tsukimori can give him that kind of expression.

'I never know that he's so adorable when he's blushing,'

'Is it because he always looks sullen?'

Kaji silenced in his deep thought. Then, he giggled in contented expression.

"As I thought, he's an interesting person," mumbled Kaji.

'At first, I wanted to give him triple payback for the kiss on my birthday, but…'

'I think, tonight's present is the best Christmas **present** I ever had,'

Kaji looked at the starry sky in that Christmas night.

'Well, I bet he couldn't forget this** present** as well,' thought Kaji. Once again, he giggled and smiled to himself in contented looks.

***

More note : to be honest, I had the idea for this story on the Christmas night last year but, I don't have enough time to make it. I'm really glad I can finish this fic, though it's not Christmas yet. Thanks for reading.


	3. Kiss

Note : I don't own Tsukimori Len or La Corda d'Oro. If you like this fic, please review it.

-Kiss-

One day, on the rooftop, Kaji Aoi approached Tsukimori and asked…

"Tsukimori-kun, may I kiss you?"

Tsukimori silenced and didn't say anything (exactly he couldn't say anything). He's confused by Kaji's words.

"Hey, Tsukimori-kun. Let's kiss," again, Kaji asked. Tsukimori silenced for a moment and he said…

"We don't have time to joke around. We must finish practicing this piece today. If you want to say something, say it and don't waste my time," Tsukimori sighed and looked at Kaji coldly.

"Yeah, we don't have much time. That's why I said, 'let's kiss'. I'm a straightforward person, you know?"

"Kaji-kun, I said—"

"I'm not joking. I'm dead serious," Kaji stopped Tsukimori's words.

Tsukimori silenced once more and Kaji moved near to Tsukimori. Kaji touched Tsukimori's cheek and try to kiss him.

"What are you—?"

"Ssh…"

Second after, Kaji's lips have touched Tsukimori's lips. Tsukimori held his breath and his hands turned stiff.

Kaji separate his lips from Tsukimori's and giggled.

"What did you held your breath for?" teased Kaji.

"S-shut up,"

"You're cute, Tsukimori-kun," Kaji touched Tsukimori's hair and made the owner blushed.

"I-if you satisfied, let's continue our practices," Tsukimori tried to change the romantic atmosphere and pushed Kaji away.

"I'm not satisfied yet," whispered Kaji on Tsukimori's ear.

"Huh?"

For the second time, Kaji pulled Tsukimori and kissed him softly.

"Mmn—" Tsukimori tried to released himself from Kaji's embrace, but he can't.

Gradually, Tsukimori's power devoured by Kaji's kiss and his grips on Kaji's blazer soften.

'Now's the time,' thought Kaji while he's still kissing Tsukimori.

"Mmng—?!" Tsukimori startled after Kaji inserted his tongue inside his mouth (yeah, Kaji tried something crazy, right?).

"Mmng!!!!" Tsukimori pushed Kaji and freed himself.

The blue haired violinist glared at Kaji and punched him.

"I don't need any tongue in!!" shouted Tsukimori angrily.

Kaji silenced and looked Tsukimori with a puzzled expression. Tsukimori realized something and gasped before he ran away.

After Tsukimori gone, Kaji touched his lips.

'His lips still soft and warm...' thought Kaji awhile.

Kaji looked at the blue sky whose colors are as blue and as beautiful as Tsukimori's hairs. While he staring at the sky, he remembered about Tsukimori's last sentence before he ran away.

'If I'm not mistaken, he said that he didn't need any tongue in. Then…'

'I wonder if he'll let me kiss him, if I done it without inserting my tongue,'


	4. Summer Heat

Note : I don't own La Corda d'Oro and Tsukimori Len. If you like this fic, please review it.

-Summer Heat-

"Tsukimori-kun, would you like to come to my villa next week?" asked Kaji bluntly. Without realizing the blue haired violinist confusion, Amou appeared and…

"That's a good idea!!" she answered Kaji's question cheerfully.

The next week, Kaji who has invited everyone in the ensemble brought them to his heaven-like villa.

"Wow! Your villa is amazing! May I take some photos here?" asked Amou with enthusiasm.

"Sure," answered Kaji with his smiling face.

After she heard Kaji's approval, she left Kaji with Kahoko and Fuyu'umi in enthusiasm. For awhile Kaji watched the cheerful girls play around his villa. Then, he looked to the others who also enjoying themselves there.

'It's good to have everyone here. I never thought that the senpais would agree to my sudden holiday plan,' thought Kaji while he was looking at Hihara and Yunoki whom talking in joyous looks.

'Even for Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun,' Kaji looked at the two teenagers and lost in his deep thought.

'I never know that **their** bonds are that deep,' Kaji sighed while watching the two teenagers arguing about something.

'If only I don't have any burden like Shimizu-kun,' again, Kaji lost in his thought while staring at Shimizu who slept peacefully on the big sofa.

'Well, I think this isn't bad either. Even at the first place, I intended to invite Tsukimori **only** though,' Kaji sighed.

In the evening…

"Kaji-kun, did you see Tsukimori-kun or Tsuchiura-kun?" asked Kahoko worried.

"Huh? Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Yeah, they've gone for an hour and haven't come back,"

"Both of them?" asked Kaji curiously.

"Yes," answered Kahoko honest.

"What happened Kaji-kun, Hino-san?" greeted Yunoki who accompanied by Hihara.

"Well, Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun have gone for an hour and haven't come back. Yet, we don't know where they have gone," answered Kahoko worried.

"Tsukimori and Tsuchiura?" asked Hihara surprised. Kahoko nodded.

"Did you know something, Hihara?" asked Yunoki while looking at the fellow teen's face.

"If I'm not mistaken, they were arguing about something and even I don't know where'd they go, I'm sure that they went out from the back door," explained Hihara.

"Now that you mentioned it, I heard they were arguing about their music. I thought they're performing a **duel** now," added Yunoki.

"Is there any music room in this villa?" asked Yunoki calmly.

"Yes there are. But, it's on the different building and that room is locked, I think," answered Kaji hesitantly.

"Honestly, are they kids? Arguing about something like that and made a ruckus in somebody's villa," Kahoko mumbled and sighed defenselessly.

"To be honest, I didn't mind if it's Tsukimori-kun,"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I just said that why don't we go search for them?" asked Kaji hastily.

Meanwhile…

"It's your fault," whispered Tsukimori sarcastically.

"My fault?!" asked Tsuchiura angry.

"Yes, if in the first place you didn't start that useless conversation, we won't be locked in this room," Tsukimori explained.

"Alright, today I'll admit my defeat. Then, did you have any idea to exit this creepy building?" asked Tsuchiura hopelessly.

"Who know? I've never came to this villa before so what are you expected from me?" asked Tsukimori bluntly.

"I knew that you didn't know anything about anything but, I never expected a fast answer like that," replied Tsuchiura.

"Don't talk too much and do something if you want to exit this place," again, Tsukimori talked sarcastically.

"Okay, okay," answered Tsuchiura halfheartedly.

"Oi, Tsukimori!"

"…………."

"Tsukimori!"

"…………"

"Tsukimori, watch your step!" Tsuchiura caught Tsukimori's hand and pulled him when Tsukimori almost stepping on a fragile wood floor.

"It's dangerous to walk around in a dark and fragile building like this. Watch your step," whispered Tsuchiura, he sighed on top of Tsukimori's head. Tsukimori stand still inside his embrace and frozen in shock.

It's obvious that he remembered about the embrace of another guy.

"Tsukimori?" Tsuchiura tried to call Tsukimori's name but, he got no answer.

"Oi, Tsukimori," again, he called without realizing that their position is a suspicious one (for sure, they looks like a lovers, maybe).

"Sorry if we disturbed you but, how long are you trying to keep hugging each other like that?" asked Yunoki while he's smiling in amusement.

"AH! Sorry, Tsukimori," Tsuchiura realized and released Tsukimori from his embrace.

"I don't know if you two had that kind relationship, sorry if I'm—" Kahoko who tried to apologized, blushed and couldn't continue her words.

"Hey, hey, I think you've misunderstand about something," Tsuchiura tried to explained the misunderstanding.

"I'll go back to my room," said Tsukimori while he was walking away.

"Oi, Tsukimori, is it okay for them to misunderstand about us?" asked Tsuchiura with half-kidding tone.

"There **nothing** between us, so there's **nothing** to be explain of. Did I make myself clear?" asked Tsukimori coldly before he left everyone in that building.

The next day, Kahoko apologized for the misunderstanding she had. Why? It's because, her misunderstanding made Amou took an interest to the cool violinist's and the sporty pianist's relationships (which of course made Tsukimori's mood even worsened).

For all day, Tsukimori didn't speak to anyone and locked himself in his room (to avoid Amou's annoying interview). Sometimes, he played his violin but not too long after he played, he didn't do anything.

A day before the last day…

"It almost the last day we stay here but, it seems Tsukimori's mood even worsened than before," said Yunoki worried.

"It's all my fault that his mood getting bad," regretted Kahoko.

"It's not your fault Kaho-chan," Hihara tried to comfort Kahoko.

"Yeah, he often sulks like a child does. You didn't have to think about it too much," added Tsuchiura.

"But, if this last until the last day, doesn't it looks bad?" asked Amou cheerfully.

"And do you think whose fault is this?" asked Tsuchiura while sighing hopelessly.

"I just worsened the situation a bit, right?" asked Amou in relax manner.

"It's good that you understand it. But—"

Before Tsuchiura could finish his words, Tsukimori appeared before them and looked at them silently.

Yunoki smiled to Tsukimori then asked…

"Where are you going, Tsukimori-kun?" asked Yunoki calmly.

"Out," Tsukimori answered shortly.

"Be careful on your way out there," said Yunoki again.

Then, Tsukimori went out. For awhile, everyone in the room silenced and…

"… Is he serious to go out with **that** kind of outfit?" asked Tsuchiura worried.

"I bet it's pretty hot out there and I don't think he would back alive, if he went out with a black long sleeve like that," added Hihara with a pale face.

"…….." Kaji silenced and didn't comment anything.

Kaji stood up and walked away.

"Kaji-kun?"

"I'll go look after him, everyone please wait me here," added Kaji hastily.

Then, as he said, he followed Tsukimori and found the unconscious violinist lied before the front door.

'As I thought, he's bad with the hot weather,' thought Kaji. He sighed a bit then he carried the fellow violinist inside.

A couple hours later…

"…………….. Nn," Tsukimori recovered his consciousness and opened his eyes in his own room.

"Finally you awake," said someone who sat on Tsukimori's bedside.

"Ka… ji," called Tsukimori shortly.

"You've fainted right after you set your foot out from the villa. To think that you fainted right after you went out, I never thought that you're that weak to hot weather," teased Kaji while he's playing with Tsukimori's hairs.

"Sorry if I'm that **weak**," Tsukimori pushed away Kaji's hand.

Paused for a while and Kaji started to play with Tsukimori's hair again.

"What were you doing with Tsuchiura in that music building yesterday?" asked Kaji softly.

"Are you trying to implied that I have a relationship with—"

"No, I'm serious. I want to know what happened between you two yesterday," said Kaji once again.

Tsukimori silenced and won't say a word.

"… You won't answer?" asked Kaji, still playing with Tsukimori's blue hairs.

"I don't have anything to explain of to begin with. There's nothing happened and that's all," replied Tsukimori coldly.

Kaji silenced again. His hand went down to Tsukimori's neck and touched it tenderly. Tsukimori closed his eyes and his body turned stiff.

"… If there's nothing happened between you…"

"…?"

"Can you explain what the meaning of this?" asked Kaji while pointing to a mark which exist on Tsukimori's neck.

Tsukimori silenced and realized that he has done something wrong after.

"Now you won't talk, huh?" whispered Kaji in his fake smile. Tsukimori avoid an eye contact between them. He didn't think that it was necessary to explain about **that **to the fellow teen.

"Why won't you explain it to me?" asked Kaji softly. Now, he touched Tsukimori's cheek tenderly.

"It's not necessary," answered Tsukimori softly, still avoiding Kaji's eyes.

Kaji silenced again, Tsukimori finally looked into Kaji's sad eyes.

"Ka—" before Tsukimori could call Kaji's name, Kaji kissed him forcefully.

"Mmnnn—!?" Tsukimori shocked by Kaji's sudden attack and tried to free himself from the painful kiss.

"What are you—"

"Mnnh—!!" Kaji didn't give Tsukimori any gap to run neither talk.

Kaji watched Tsukimori's face which reddened in embarrassment. He intended to humiliate the fellow teen before him by inserting his tongue inside Tsukimori's warm mouth.

"S-sto—!! Mmng—!!" Tsukimori tried to stop Kaji intention but he couldn't break the kisses.

Tsukimori's effort was meaningless. He couldn't escape from Kaji's anger. Now, he regretted his intention to keep silence about a simple truth.

Tsukimori's grips on Kaji's shirt weaken. He, who couldn't escape or do anything, let Kaji do anything as he wished.

For a while, Tsukimori thought that Kaji was going to devour him. But…

"Why…?" whispered Kaji softly, right after their lips separated.

"Huh?"

"Why won't you tell me?" again, Kaji whispered with a sad expression.

"Kaji—"

"Is he that precious for you and make you defend him like this?" asked Kaji desperately.

"It's not—"

"Then, please explain it to me so I can understand! What the meaning of his existence for you?" asked Kaji again.

Kaji looked straight into Tsukimori's eyes and made Tsukimori surrendered to his sad beautiful eyes.

"It's a mosquito," mumbled Tsukimori softly.

"Huh?"

"It was bitten by the mosquito yesterday and **of course** it didn't have any relation to him," Tsukimori continued.

"… So…"

"You've misunderstand about it **completely**," replied Tsukimori bluntly with a sarcastic tone.

"………………………." a long pause after that and...

Kaji kneeled on the floor then…

"Sorry," he apologized with all of his courage and regrets.

"What are you apologizing for? It's **disgusting**," again, Tsukimori talked with a sarcastic tone.

Tsukimori's words stabbed Kaji's heart completely.

"I know but, I really regret my rude actions to you," said Kaji again. He avoided any eye contact with the blue haired teen because he's too afraid to face him.

"You regret it?" asked Tsukimori in disbelief.

"Yes. I really regret my actions that have involved you with my own jealousy. I'm really immature. Even though I couldn't help but thought that something happened between you and Tsuchiura-kun, but—"

"It's still not a proper way to show my feelings to you," Kaji continued.

"It's not something that you should regret of. Actually we're both guys, so there's nothing is lost and also nothing we gain. It's just a kiss and it's not that important anyway. So I don't really mind it," Tsukimori replied to Kaji's words flatly.

"Even you don't mind, but I mind!" said Kaji angrily.

Kaji looked into Tsukimori's eyes with a serious expression.

A smile bloomed on Tsukimori's face and mesmerized the fellow teenager.

"If you mind it then, why don't you take responsible for it?" asked Tsukimori still in his smile.

Kaji can't speak any words to describe his feeling that time. Before he can read the situation completely, Tsukimori's hand reached him and before he knew it, Tsukimori has embraced him.

Slowly but surely, Tsukimori whispered something on the blonde's ear.

No one knows about what Tsukimori has said to him. But, from now on and ever, only the two of them who would understand the meaning of those words.

***

More note : even this is the last chapter of this fic, I intend to write special stories for Tsukimori with Kaji and some pairs I've mentioned in my profile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
